The Battle For Annie Hastur
by The Reckless Renegade
Summary: Demacia and Noxus want the powerful mage to join their forces, but Annie shows little to no interest in choosing sides. Only time will tell if one of the most powerful champions to ever step foot in the Field of Justice will choose a side to call home.


The Dark Child

"How did you lose her? She is only a child!"

"I…I…"

"Oh, never mind just keep searching for her. If Swain learns of our failure, it will be us entertaining them at prison."

The Noxian guard shivers at the idea of being sent to the prison. They were well aware of the stories of how Draven deals with prisoners. Everyone has a chance to escape the axe-tossing executioner but none have succeeded. It was in their best interest to capture the target they were sent for.

Meanwhile, somewhere close to the Voodoo Lands, Annie was running as fast as she could to evade her Noxian pursuers.

"I think we lost them Tibbers…big meanies", she turns around and sticks her tongue out. "All because mommy and daddy are more strong than any of their magicians."

Annie's parents were great users of magic, her father being the Grey Warlock, and her mother being the Shadow Witch. They evaded Noxus, along with many followers, and set up the Grey Order's colony in the Voodoo Lands. Not much is known about the Voodoo Lands aside from its popularity amongst political and social outcasts of Noxus.

Suddenly, there was a rustling from a nearby hedge. Annie, startled, tripped and fell down. Stepping out of the hedge was a tall man in silver armor and a blue cape.

The man stepped towards her, "You there, are you the one called Annie?"

Annie sat their quiet.

"You need not worry; I swear on my Demacian honor that no harm shall come to you."

Silent, Annie nods her head.

The man turns and yells, "Sister, I have found the girl."

Moments later, a petite, blonde-haired woman steps through the hedge. She was wearing similar armor to that of the man.

"Excellent news", replied the woman, "we shall bring her back to Demacia with us before those Noxus scoundrels show up." She turns to Annie, "Are you able to walk?"

Annie stands up and dusts off her dress. "Yes, I can walk. But…I won't be going with you either."

A puzzled look comes across both the man and woman.

The man replies, "We are saving you from the Noxians pursuing you. Also, our king has asked that you grant him an audience. He seems to be intrigue by your skill."

"Also", the woman interrupts, "you will much safer in Demacia than wherever you are going. That is something we can promise."

Annie smiles and starts giggling. "Those meanies that were chasing me are in more trouble than they ever could know."

The woman pulls the man back and whispers, "Be careful Garen, we were told that this girl has tremendous amounts of power. We do not want to upset her."

Garen nods and addresses Annie once more, "We ask, in the king's name, that you come back with us to Demacia."

Just as Annie was about to reply, the three of them hear yelling coming from a distance.

"I think she went this way! I can see her footprints!"

"Well then follow them you idiot. Swain isn't paying us to come back empty handed."

Annie turns and sees that the tall man had armed himself with a humongous greatsword and that the woman had a wand at the ready.

"Stand behind us Annie, we shall protect you."

Annie huffs and pushes herself in between the legs of the two. "I don't need your help! I can take care of these two all by myself!"

The two stepped back in shock as she is surrounded in a small shield of fire and has a large fireball projecting from her hand. The voices got closer until they pushed through the hedge as well and were immediately greeted with a barrage of fire. The first one received a fireball to the face and began to scream in agony. The second one was taken down by a cone of fire that enveloped him and his mate.

"You smell like burning", Annie said as she continued to giggle playfully.

The two began to crawl away before they were met with their last words.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, burn!"

They watched as the teddy bear she was holding flew towards them and grew substantially larger than it was.

"Tibbers!"

The bear picked them up and smashed them together while they were simultaneously being burned alive. The large bear wrapped its paws around their heads and smashed them into the ground leaving nothing but a pulpy mess. Not long after, the bear reverted back into its traditional teddy bear size.

"See, told you I didn't need your help. Mommy and daddy taught me lots about magic. They say that I'm the bestest mage in all of Runeterra."

"That was impressive", the woman replied. "Your skills were not underestimated at all by our scouts."

"That as is may be", the man interjected, "our king has requested your presence and we shall not return until you agree to go with us."

"That's fine with me…looks like you won't going back to wherever you comed from. I'm going home to mommy and daddy."

"Look at that Talon, Demacian lap-dogs trying to impede on our business", said an unknown feminine voice.

"That voice? It can't be."

At that moment a slender, red-haired woman comes out of the trees and then a man in a dark blue cloak and razor sharp blades on his arms follows behind.

"Long time no see Garen, still busy serving that fool of a king Jarvan I see."  
"Do not speak ill of our king you foul temptress!"

"Looks like I struck a nerve…you Demacians are so easy to get riled up."

"Continue to speak to my brother like that and I'll…"  
"You'll what…bind me with your magic? You should be more worried about what's behind you rather than me."

Before she could react, she felt a pierce in her back and fell to the ground.

"Luxanna!" He went to the ground. "Luxanna, are you alright?"

"Do not worry brother, I shall be fine."

Garen stood up and turned to the two Noxians standing before him with greatsword in hand.

"Katarina…Talon…You both shall pay for your crimes here."

Katarina laughs, "This could have been avoided had you not attempted to interfere in our capturing of the little girl."

"By my Demacian honor, you shall not lay one finger on that girl."

"It's two on one…do you think you really…"

Suddenly, Katarina was propelled into a nearby tree. She looked up and saw that the little girl had a swirling fire ball in her hand and her tongue sticking out.

"I'm not going anywhere with someone mean like you."

Katarina turns to Talon, "Don't just stand there, get her."

Talon nods and goes to attack Annie but is met by the large swing of a greatsword. He manages to dodge the sword only to be greeted with the sight a of gigantic bear standing before him. The bear backhands Talon sending him flying about a dozen feet away and then proceeds to pick up Annie with one hand and starts marching deeper into the forest.

Garen stood there contemplating making chase but instead he went to Luxanna and carried her over his shoulder.

"Brother", she says coughing, "what of Katarina and Talon?"

"They looked to be incapacitated long enough for us to get you out of here and receive treatment. We will deal with them when you are at full strength."

She smiles and passes out on his shoulders. Meanwhile, Annie was cutting through the forest until she was stopped in her tracks by a familiar face.

"Amumu!"

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed the story. I've been really wanting to do League fanfiction for awhile now but I couldn't decide what story I wanted to write. Hopefully enough people are interested in what happens next. As always, I'd appreciate a review to know how you felt about the story and I hope that you'll continue to read any future updates as they come along.

The Reckless Renegade


End file.
